


Le mouchoir rouge de cholet

by innocentya



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentya/pseuds/innocentya
Summary: PWP。法革AU。安灼拉和格朗泰尔前往旺代地球镇压保皇党叛乱，由格朗泰尔捡到一块手帕引发了两个阵营的大天使比美，最终二人在床上暂时和解。





	Le mouchoir rouge de cholet

安灼拉找到格朗泰尔时，他正坐在河岸边，看着一块手帕发呆。“伤亡都统计完了吗？”安灼拉对格朗泰尔轻忽的态度有些不满，一场战役的胜利是不足以捍卫三色旗的，尤其是在旺代，仿佛人人的心都被荆棘和王冠束缚着，这是一块和南方的家乡完全不一样的土地，如此保守、如此蒙昧、如此冥顽。安灼拉想到从巴黎出发时，国民议会的议员Barrère那仿佛生铁一样不可更改的话：拯救共和国的委员会已经准备好措施，族灭叛乱者、摧残他们的巢穴、烧毁他们的森林、割断他们的收成——消灭旺代！  
国民议会的语言想要道成肉身，靠格朗泰尔这样醉醺醺的人显然是不行的。或许他辩解说是曼恩河落日熔金的波光映红了他的脸，但安灼拉就贴着格朗泰尔站着，葡萄酒的香气都沾上了他蓝色的军装。  
“如果你坚持沉溺在酒中，我们很难继续共事，格朗泰尔准尉。”  
格朗泰尔回给安灼拉一个令任何严肃的人都难以接受的笑容，“索姆尔的葡萄酒可不比波尔多的差，早知如此，我们该最先攻那里，再打昂热。”  
安灼拉紧紧地抿着嘴，脸上显出愠怒的神色，“公民……”  
“从前在穆赞咖啡馆后门，有个洗碗的女工，那真是个漂亮的姑娘，栗色的圆眼睛像温柔的牛犊，我可算知道为什么荷马一再重复，赫拉是牛眼的天后，还有那一头金发”，格朗泰尔意味不明地看着安灼拉，出口截断了他的话，“她那时腰间总别着一块红底儿白条纹的手帕，她说，在她家乡，遍地都是小纺织作坊，人人都有这样一块。”  
安灼拉低头看去，格朗泰尔手里那方，樱桃红的布面上，金色的王冠高踞在十字架上方。  
“你知道了？”  
“上尉，请不要小瞧士兵们之间乱传的闲话，我早知道啦，委员会下了命令，决战就选在肖莱。”  
安灼拉摇了摇头，河上的秋风吹过他金色的头发，格朗泰尔想，啊，我怎么了，我这是又被他迷住啦，唉，格朗泰尔，难道这个云石一样的大天使，比Rochejaquelein更美吗？  
“严肃点，任何事情都不是你玩忽职守的借口，准尉，也许我信任你能完成任务本身就是一个错误。”  
“我能胜任，相信我。”说着，格朗泰尔低下头，附在安灼拉耳边，又重复了一遍，“相信我。”  
当夜，共和国的蓝色跨过了卢瓦尔河，安灼拉一直没等来格朗泰尔的报告，直到他听见营外一片喧哗，熟悉的南方口音回荡在法王的河谷，草叶和葡萄酒的气息弥漫在夜色里。  
“打仗，我再明白不过了！还有什么比杀人更简单的吗？何况我们是为了国民议会，玛丽安是我们的情妇，共和国是我们的母亲，为了情人和妈妈拿起枪和炮，哎，上帝都不会说什么。多可笑啊，打仗还背天主经，求你宽恕我们的罪过，如同我们宽恕别人一样，然后就把咱的兄弟们全放跑了。”  
安灼拉停下来脚步，他知道大写的R在谈论什么，那时共和国还陷在内战爆发的震惊中回不过神，旺代的保皇党仿佛在干枯的草场丢下火粒，昂热就是那时沦陷的。在Chemillé，旺代的农民在教堂里释放了全部俘虏。安灼拉初听时也很震惊，他不是震惊于天主的意志竟真的行在地上，而是想到无论圣心还是三色花，事实上都是共和国的孩子。  
没有什么比兄弟相残更令人痛心的了。  
格朗泰尔忽然住了嘴，看向安灼拉的方向。他就是有这样的本领，能在所有人中一眼找见他的大天使，就仿佛安灼拉真的是携带着火焰而来。也正是靠着这样的能力，无论安灼拉如何驱赶他，冷落他，他总能追上这个人风一样的步伐，从凡尔赛到杜伊勒里，从巴黎到旺代。  
格朗泰尔丢下醉的东倒西歪的众人小跑着来到安灼拉身旁，微笑着，略微有一点尴尬的模样。  
他们谁也没开口，一前一后走进了临时征用的民房。安灼拉刚刚锁上门，格朗泰尔的唇就印在了他的上面，带着讨好，带着醉酒的人常有的不知分寸，更带着安灼拉不想去思考的烫人的爱意。  
那是一个停不下来的吻，从前都是安灼拉首先闭紧双唇，但今天晚上，或许是河口处的风太冷吧，舌尖触碰到对方的唾液，竟温暖的像圣诞时才会喝的加了肉桂的热酒。格朗泰尔这次真的醉了。  
他们一颗一颗数过对方的牙齿，挑逗地在上膛来回打转，安灼拉感到微微的痒意，格朗泰尔那么轻柔地吻他，像小时候把手伸进母亲的珠宝盒，在天鹅绒上来回摩挲。格朗泰尔借着秋月的明光偷看着安灼拉，他想自己刚刚喝的酒真是恰恰好，索姆尔产的粉酒有春天海棠的颜色，现在这些秾丽的花正盛开在安灼拉脸上。  
蓝色已经被丢在地上了，现在只剩一片纯白。安灼拉躺在床上，拉住格朗泰尔的手。这份空白的请帖无法被拒绝，格朗泰尔跪坐着，拉起安灼拉一只细瘦的脚踝，他的第一个吻印在踝骨上，随后沿着小腿一路向上，直到大腿根部，他终于收获了今夜第一声细如蛩鸣的呻吟。  
格朗泰尔正准备含住安灼拉半软的阴茎，却感觉有手指插在他乱糟糟的黑发里。  
“你见过de Rochejaquelein，你还见过de Bonchamps？”  
格朗泰尔愣住了，下意识地想要否认。  
安灼拉收紧了手指。  
“你见过，你敬佩他们的义举，却质疑我们的战略。”他的语调仿佛在法庭上进行辩护，月光就是他的律师袍。  
格朗泰尔俯下身，用一个吻封住安灼拉的接下去的言语。他们吻的激烈，格朗泰尔再也不想继续无谓的前戏，他的中指插进安灼拉后面，肠道温暖又紧致，紧紧夹住格朗泰尔的手指，就像安灼拉仍未放过他的鬓发。他抽动起来，时快时慢，安灼拉的脸上，海棠已经开过，现在是红石竹的颜色。他空闲的一只手抓着格朗泰尔的大臂，那么紧。  
很快，食指也插了进去，安灼拉漏出了一声小小的哼。仿佛在热油中滴下一粒水珠，格朗泰尔等都不等，连无名指也插了进去。“不要！”安灼拉，猛地抬起头，复又跌回去，金发洒在枕头上，像梦泼在云上。格朗泰尔感觉穴口已经变软，他扶着自己的阴茎，对准后穴，一只手抬起安灼拉的腰。  
“你准备好了吗？”  
安灼拉只是用力抓紧了格朗泰尔的手臂。  
插进去的一瞬间，两个人都发出了轻轻的啊声。哪怕只有月色，格朗泰尔也能看到安灼拉的眼尾迅速变成了红色，但他不能确定那闪光的是泪水还是汗珠。  
他没有管自己涨的难受的东西，反而先轻轻地俯下身，在安灼拉的眼睛上吻了吻。  
安灼拉忽然睁开眼睛，比起他红润的唇，他的眼睛清澈的像处女神阿尔忒弥斯，“你害怕。格朗泰尔，你害怕我们滥杀无辜，你害怕我用鲜血献礼共和国。但革命不是温柔就够的，格朗泰尔。”他的话却是正义女神才有的口吻。  
格朗泰尔掐住安灼拉的腰，他的手很大，青年纤细的腰身仿佛能被他两手握过来，这是一双握抢的手。“那你想怎么样，安灼拉？”他有些羞恼地问，同时狠狠地撞到安灼拉体内，“你想我折磨你吗？”  
他烦躁掐住安灼拉的胸，撵着小小的乳头，“你想我说你比Rochejaquelein做的好吗？”  
乳头红的如同茱萸，青年扭过头去，闭上了眼睛。  
格朗泰尔胡乱的在床上翻了翻，抓到一方棉布，他把安灼拉的手举过头顶，唰唰两下就绑在床栏上。安灼拉柔顺地任他捆着，整个人向他打开，鲜红的布趁的他手腕惨白。然后格朗泰尔捞起安灼拉又长又直的两条腿，屈了上去，折到胸前。已经红肿的穴口彻底暴露在空气里，一缩一缩。他忽然想艹死他。  
格朗泰尔发狠地插着，肠液润湿了阴茎，很快穴口被打出一圈白沫。他太熟悉这个有着处女面庞的青年的身体，看安灼拉死咬着嘴不说话，格朗泰尔猝不及防撞向那敏感的一点。  
“啊……”  
蜜从安灼拉的嘴里流了出来。  
格朗泰尔找准那点猛艹了下去，安灼拉禁不住，渐渐压着嗓子呻吟出来，那声音比奶猫高不了多少，对格朗泰尔更像是催情的良药。  
“还想别的男人吗？啊？”格朗泰尔恨恨地又撞了一下。  
“换个姿势。”安灼拉却提了个要求，脚趾蹭着格朗泰尔的小腿，刮得葛朗泰尔控制不住阴茎直跳。  
格朗泰尔伸手去解开束缚，才发现绑人的好巧不巧是那块肖莱产的手帕，他刚才有些急，这会儿安灼拉的手腕上红痕宛然。他忽然有些烦躁，也有些无由来的愧疚，只好丢开手帕，轻轻抱起安灼拉，给他翻了个身，让青年跪趴在自己身下。直到重又把阴茎插入安灼拉后穴，格朗泰尔才长舒口气。他的手指从臀尖一点点向上，温柔地抚摸这安灼拉的背。安灼拉夹了夹臀，这是他能做的最赤裸的催促。格朗泰尔将脸贴到安灼拉后颈，他的胡子有些长了，扎在青年细嫩的脖颈上，换来一阵极轻的战栗。他侧着脸，正好瞥见扔到一旁的手帕，王冠被安灼拉的膝盖压着，绉成一片。温暖的肠道包裹着格朗泰尔，他其实已经平静下来，却坏心地在语气中仍带着不平：“那位保皇党的大天使，是被旺代人爱着的。你呢，我亲爱的上尉，我们手上只有血。”  
他感觉到青年的背好比玉石，刚刚还是温香软玉，这时忽然就冷了下来。连汗水都是冷的。格朗泰尔下身不停，一边艹一边吻着青年的脖颈，他终究不忍心。在感到安灼拉的肠道紧紧绞住他时，格朗泰尔抱紧了他瘦削的腰，两个人一起射了出来。安灼拉一下子倒在床上，看不见表情，格朗泰尔伏到他身上，拨开金色的发丝，一边舔着耳垂一边像说悄悄话一样开口：“可我爱你啊，我的天使。”  
卢瓦尔河地区的建筑都是用白垩石砌的，这是种在日光下白如云母的建材，朝霞升起来，照的他们的房子熠熠生辉。安灼拉蜷缩在格朗泰尔怀里，安安稳稳的睡着，他睡的那样甜，仿佛梦里也是一片光明。


End file.
